


NightShift

by FlyingWerecats



Category: Scream Street (Cartoon)
Genre: And also Dixon needs some attention, Because I didn't see any, Canon Typical Shenanigans, Cut it out you insecure mosquito, F/M, Frenemies, I'm on a 2nd POV kick rn, Obligatory show-wide reader series, Reader with a personality and backstory, Reader-Insert, Resus is a jerk at first, Slow Burn, Will try to match the tone of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWerecats/pseuds/FlyingWerecats
Summary: Escaping the Movers is no easy task. Evading G.H.O.U.L is virtually impossible. But here you are, alone on Scream Street because your parents managed to do both.Your new life is full of uncertainties: will G.H.O.U.L ever find your parents? Will your new brother ever stop hating you? Will you ever again enjoy wifi?





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell is normal enough, but you have a feeling that nothing following it will be. The door remains shut for a solid minute as an irritable voice shouts and bickers with someone you can barely hear. You fidget. McDread is unaffected, so you train your gaze on the wide double doors and try to imagine what kind of man would live in a place like this. The second voice is closer now, and it sounds younger than you’d expected. When the door opens it reveals an annoyed boy. You’re surprised to see each other. You look to be the same age.

His gaze shifts upwards to catch sight of McDread, and his confusion turns to fear.

“Uh, boooss? We got company!”

A grumbling signifies the approach of the voice that you can only assume belongs to Sneer himself. The tone certainly matches the title!

“...Honestly, what’s the point in having you if you can’t even do your job?”

“But, boss...”

“I told you not to disturb me for the next two hours.”

“Yeah, but boss...”

“Money doesn’t count itself, Dixon!” the voice hisses just as Sneer appears in the doorway. He glares down at the green-haired boy, who worriedly glances between McDread and his boss. The moment he notices McDread, Sneer’s entire demeanor changes. “Mr. President!! What an unexpected surprise!” He leans towards the boy. “Did you know he was coming?” The boy shakes his head. Catching sight of you, his false cheer returns. “And you brought a... child with you. I didn’t know you had a... niece!”

“I don’t.” McDread puts a hand on your shoulder. You start. “This is (Name). She will be your charge for the time being.”

“WHAT?! You... you can’t be serious! You can’t just...”

“I can, and I am very serious.” McDread remains unmoved. You anchor your nerves to his resolve. “I did send word that we were coming. Did you not get my letter?”

Sneer... well, sneers down at the boy. The boy- you think his name was Dixon?- holds up his hands in a defensive gesture that screams _don’t look at me!_

You all turn towards the sound of shouts coming from further down the street. A zombie in a postal uniform limps into view, dragging along a growling half-skeletal dog who had sunk his teeth into the zombie’s leg and refused to let go.

“Dig!” the zombie complains loudly. “We can play later! You’re holding back my route!” He waves an envelope towards the four of you, making no move to remove the dog, who chews deliberately on his captured leg. You wince. “Woah! President McDread!” His eyes widen and his head pops off. The dog turns his attention to the head, yapping. “Catch, little dude!” the head yells as the dog begins to knock him about like a soccer ball.

The envelope slaps Dixon in the face and falls into his hands. You swallow a giggle.

He opens the letter, skims it, and grins. “Here it is, boss!”

“Give me that!” Sneer snatches the letter and brings it to his face.

“Well that explains the confusion.” McDread chuckles. “I apologize for the short notice, but there’s no way around it. (Name)’s family didn’t take well to the Movers, so I’m afraid she has no one to watch over her. We can’t simply leave her unsupervised.”

“Why not?” Sneer grumbles behind the letter. He starts. “I mean, of course not! But...” he glances at your fangs. “Why not let the Negatives have her... I mean, _watch_ her? They’re a vampire family and after all, if she’s recently turned I assume she could use a little _guidance_ from her own kind!”

McDread hums. “Not a bad idea! But I’m afraid until a more permanent solution is found, you will remain legally responsible for her wellbeing. So until she finds a permanent guardian... I leave her to your care.” He looks down at you and smiles. “Don’t worry. Otto will take good care of you.”

Otto Sneer practically twitches as he forces a smile over his barely concealed rage.

“Yes, of _course_ we will! But pardon me, there are no rooms prepared in the manor. _Right, Dixon?_ ” He nudges the boy, who winces.

“Right! No room!”

“Oh, you’ll think of something. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but she shouldn’t take up much room.”

A loud _THUD_ announces the arrival of the Movers, and both Otto and Dixon jump. An angry squawk catches in the former’s throat at the tower of boxes now perched on his perfectly manicured lawn. McDread chuckles quietly, and it occurs to you that he might be using you as some sort of passive aggressive punishment for previous wrongdoings. You don’t appreciate it.

The Movers were the last straw for your poor parents. They were barely holding on when your fangs came in... faceless men tipped the metaphorical glass, and once it shattered your parents scattered. (They’d gotten pretty good at running since the first time you went for the jugular instead of a goodnight kiss.) You can’t blame them for being overwhelmed, but it’s hard not to resent the faceless hulks as they lumber back down the street. The only reason you don’t stick your tongue out at their backs is your fangs... you’ve cut your tongue on them too many times already.

“But-“

“Well then!” McDread smiles. “I’m sure you can handle things from here! I’ll be back to check on her periodically, so I suggest you talk to the Negatives soon... or clear out a guest room at Sneer Hall.”

You watch the president of G.H.O.U.L leave with alarm. He’s really going to leave you here with this man...? Otto waves a little too enthusiastically. Dixon is staring at your belongings with the sinking expression of someone who suspects he’s going to have to take care of this mess himself.

As soon as the president disappears, Otto sneers. You gulp.

“Get out.”

 

Dixon’s relief is short-lived, as Otto barks at him to “get these boxes off my lawn.” Meanwhile, a hand of your shoulder drives you forcefully past the gates and down the streets of Scream Street. The entire trip is spent listening to Otto grumble words you’re fairly certain you shouldn’t be hearing and getting shoved every time you slow down to gawk at your surroundings.

He stops in front of a dark, Victorian-themed house decorated with a desolate garden of weeds. What you find odd is that the house next to it is perfectly normal. If anything, the neighbors’ home is _more_ normal than the Normal World!

He pounds on the door and growls impatiently. Does he expect them to waiting on the other side of the door? You roll your eyes.

The door is opened by a tall, dark-haired woman who looks like exactly the kind of monster you’ve always wanted to be; a deadly and beautiful vampire, straight from the mind of Bram Stoker himself!

“Otto! I don’t understand,” she begins. Even her _voice_ is perfect! A beautiful Transylvanian accent! Not that you would know what a true Transylvanian accent sounds like. “Have ve done something wrong?”

“This is (Name).” He shoves you forward, then smiles. “She’s new to town, recently turned, and needs a place to stay, so I thought, where better to house a vampire than with other vampires? You wouldn’t leave the poor girl out in the cold, would you?”

“Vell... no, but-“

“Excellent! She’s all yours.”

“But... this is so sudden...”

With a snap of his fingers, your boxes hit the dead grass beside you. You’re surprised to see two Movers standing there. You’re even _more_ surprised to see one of them turn into a miserable-looking boy. _Dixon?!_

You don’t have a chance to react, but mentally you’re screaming. _He can turn into a MOVER?!_

“Vhere are her parents?”

But Otto is already returning to his own home, waving dismissively over his shoulder. “Bailed on the girl in the Normal World. Can’t say I blame them.” His voice drops to a grumble by the end, but you can still hear it. _Well. That hurt._ “Come along, Dixon.”

You and the vampire woman stare at one another helplessly.

“...Vould you like a drink?”

“Yes, please!”

 

You soon find yourself sipping blood from a goblet that looks like a gothic movie prop while Mr. and Mrs. Negative converse in the hallway. You refill your glass at the tap, wondering where the supply comes from. Apparently they have a child of their own, but they’re not home. You wander the kitchen, not looking for anything in particular, just hoping everything will work out and you’ll be able to explore the town soon. You’re curious, and if you’re being totally honest, more than a little stressed. A walk (or flight, you need the practice!) is just what you need to work off the energy!

You’d be lying if you said this whole experience wasn’t bittersweet... you’re in a safe place, full of people like you! But your parents aren’t with you. It’s hard not to blame them, but you keep reminding yourself of what they went through to protect you before G.H.O.U.L found you. They were so terrified, but they did what they could.

It’s really too soon to bring all that up, you think. The shock still hasn’t worn off. Besides, it would be rude to unpack your emotional luggage in someone else’s kitchen!

You’re examining a photo of a small vampire boy wearing a bat onesie, a huge black cat tucked under his arms and sporting a gap-toothed grin when Alston Negative steps into the kitchen and clears his throat.

“So,” he begins somewhat awkwardly. “You don’t have any place to go. Ve don’t really have an extra bedroom, but there’s a fold-out coffin in the guest room that you’re velcome to... for the time being.”

It’s hard to smile without getting your hopes up. This is a temporary solution. No parent wants to suddenly have another kid, much less a vampire fresh on the scene!

“Vhat Alston means to say is, our home is your home. We could never leave a child to sleep in the sunlight! We’re not _monsters!_ ” She and her husband share a chuckle that tells you this joke is a frequent flier in the Negative household. You smile.

“Thank you.”

“Now,” she continues. “Alston and I are going to look for our son, Resus. Resus can show you around town vhile we... er... work some things out. Vill you be alright here by yourself?”

You nod. “Yes, ma’am!”

“Please, call me Bella.”

You listen to the front door shut and sigh. So much for exploration... although, you’re curious now where they got their hands on a camera that can photograph vampires. You’re mulling this over as you tilt your head to read the text of a newspaper clipping, stuck to the fridge with a spider magnet (at least you hope it’s a magnet!) when something jingles.

You freeze in place. Are... are you hearing things? That sounded like it was _inside_ the house... although, there is a dish of blood on the floor. Maybe it’s a... vampire cat?

 _Definitely not a cat,_ you decide as a giant red leech wearing a belled collar slinks into the kitchen, taking audible rasping breathes. You stare at one another in alarm. Well. You were half right?

“Uh.” You gulp as the leech begins to growl. “Hi... Lulu.”

It hisses.

You may be new to Scream Street, but you’re pretty confident that you know how leeches work... so when ‘Lulu’ begins slithering towards you you don’t stick around on the off chance that she just wants a petting. You make a break for the door, and not a moment too soon! There’s a dull _plunk_ from behind where you were just standing, and you know that Lulu has just collided with the refrigerator. You quickly step outside and shut the door behind you, not wanting the Negatives to come home to a missing pet.

_Plunk._

_That... sounds like a pet door swinging... oh no._

On the bright side, you think as you book it down the street, this sure is an excellent excuse to wander off!

It’s a little nerve-wracking to be out on your own in a strange place, but it also shakes off the claustrophobia brought on by the fussing of the adults. Scream Street is, as you’d suspected, less of a street and more of a small town, with a forest to one side and a large cemetery to the other. Your fears of getting lost melt away as you reach the square, full of shambling zombies and muck monsters milling about. If you manage to get lost, all you’ll need to do is make your way back here. You recognize Sneer Hall, but there’s a shop across from it that you didn’t notice before. You’re considering checking it out when the doors open and Mr. and Mrs. Negative step out into the light. Mrs. Negative is holding a tasseled black parasol over both of their heads despite it being designed for the use of one.

You duck between houses. You don’t even think about it, you just don’t want to be caught. You know you haven’t done anything _wrong,_ but you hold your breath as a pair of bats circle overhead. When they split up, you slump against the wall and relax. You were right. This walk was just what you needed!

Your step is lighter than it’s been in weeks as you slip past a red-headed zombie and into the shop.

A bat above the door shrieks as you walk in. The walls are lined with shelves and stands filled with eyeballs and bandages and labelled vials. A few tables have been set up near the counter into a makeshift diner, complete with menus labelled ‘Eefa’s.’ Eefa, or the woman you assume to be her, is standing away from the counter and giving orders to a sheepish girl around your age. _Do all the kids here have colorful hair?_ The pair look pretty normal, vibrant hair aside... but your surroundings tell a different story.

 _Eye of frog, the third toe of a three-headed salamander, eyelashes of a jilted lover..._ you read as you make your way along one wall, reading the labels of each jar. You must have reached a new section, because where the jars end you find several sets of vials. _Tears of joy, rage, and sorrow? Assorted monster saliva? Who supplies all of this stuff?_

“Can I help you?”

You nearly knock over the container of powdered wolfsbane that you were looking at. The witch tuts.

“You’re new, aren’t you? Be more careful next time. If you break anything in here you’re going to have to pay for it.” Eefa smiles. “And don’t worry. You’ll get used to the suddenness eventually. Welcome to Scream Street.”

“Oh, uh... thanks. You’re... Eefa?”

“That’s right. Eefa Everwell, proprietor of the Everwell Emporium. Can I help you find anything?”

“No thanks. Just... browsing today.”

“Suit yourself. But don’t try to steal anything. I _will_ know.”

 _Well that was ominous._ You shudder. You turn to explore the other side of the Emporium and yelp.

“Sorry!” It’s the purple-haired witch. “Didn’t mean to scare you, I just couldn’t help but overhear... You’re new, right? I’m Luella. Eefa’s apprentice. What’s your name?”

You tell her and shake hands.

“So, um...” She clasps her hands behind her back. “You... wouldn’t happen to know anyone named Resus, would you?”

“Resus Negative? I was just at his house, actually.”

She looks like you just drove a stake through her stomach.

“O-oh. Are you a... relative, perhaps?”

You shake your head. “Nope. I just moved her from the Normal World.” You grin and lean in, checking for eavesdroppers. “Don’t worry, I won’t flirt with your boyfriend.”

She squeaks. “Boyfriend? What boyfriend? He _is_ a boy, and he _is_ my friend, so I guess, technically...”

“Relax. I won’t say anything.”

“Ooh...” She frowns. “Am I that obvious?”

“Nah. You’re worse.” You giggle. “Sorry. You’re fine. It was a lucky guess on my part. I haven’t even met Resus. I just met his parents.”

“His parents were just looking for him, actually. Do you know something about that?”

“Otto Sneer dumped me off on the Negatives. I think they want Resus to babysit me while they find someone else to take me in.”

“Your parents didn’t come with you?” She gasps. “They’re not...”

“They’re not dead. They ran from the Movers.”

“Oh... Well, isn’t G.H.O.U.L looking for them?”

You shrug. “Probably. They’re safer where they are.”

And it’s true. Wherever your parents are now, it’s in the Normal World where they belong. Your parents are Normals. They would have a stroke if they had to live in a place like Scream Street.

“Okay... but, I’m sure they’ll find them soon. And if they don’t, um... Resus’ parents are very nice...”

“Yeah... but they already have a kid. What do they need me for?”

“Don’t talk like that, everyone deserves someplace to stay. I’m sure Auntie Eefa would let you stay with us if you needed to?”

“I’m alright. Honestly, I’m more worried about getting adopted than I am finding a place to sleep. I mean... I can always sleep in a tomb at the cemetery or something, right?”

“Well... there are a few empty ones available, but... that sounds awfully lonely.”

You shrug again. “I’ll be fine. Technically Sneer’s my legal guardian until someone else comes along, so I can blackmail ‘im if I really need the room.” She giggles.

“Alright. Let me know if you need help... convincing him.” You catch a mischievous glint in her eye as she grins. “I’m still an apprentice, but I know a few spells that would be great for pranking someone. If you wanted someone to have a spot of bad luck here and there, completely unrelated to their lack of cooperation, you understand...”

You grin. “That sounds _awesome._ Do you think you could teach me a few of those?”

“Oh... no, I’m afraid not.” She holds her arm and looks at you through her lashes. “I’m not even a full witch, much less a good one... and you’re not one of us, sooo... No offense, but we’re forbidden from sharing our secrets with non-witches like that...”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Don’t be disappointed! You could join a coven if you like, it’s just that... I couldn’t teach you anything. Sorry.”

“You mean a witch isn’t a species?”

“It is... I mean, we are, but anyone can learn magic! It’s just easier if you, um... have it in your blood, already.”

“I have a lot to learn about Scream Street and G.H.O.U.L, don’t I?”

“Yes. But so did Luke when he arrived. It’s okay. Everyone goes through this.”

“Thanks. By the way, I love your hair! Purple is such a nice color!”

She blushes. “Oh my... thank you! I like your cape! It reminds me of Resus’.”

“LUELLA! I thought I told you to finish restocking the magic dusts before the meeting!”

“Sorry, Auntie Eefa!”

“Meeting?” you ask.

“Oh, you haven’t heard? Of course you haven’t you’re new, I’m sorry I forgot... There’s a town meeting at Sneer Hall in an hour, it’s just across from the Emporium, maybe I’ll see you there?”

“Sure. I know where it is.”

“Great. Now, um... It was nice talking to you! But I _really_ have to get back to work now...”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go check out the cemetery, I’ll see you in an hour!”

“Right. Well... ‘Bye!”

“LUELLA.”

“Yes, Auntie Eefa!”

You part ways, Luella headed for the counter and you for the door. The bat shrieks as you exit, startled from its nap. You make it halfway across the square when someone calls your name.

“There you are! You weren’t at the house, ve were worried!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Negative.”

Mrs. Negative... woops, you mean Bella... is standing with one hand on her hip. On either side of her are her husband and their son, who is standing outside of the shade of his mother’s parasol. Unlike you, however, his skin isn’t giving off steam. Is he... not burning?

“Look at you, you’re burning up! Here, use this...”

You bat the parasol away. “I’m fine. And it wasn’t my fault I left. I got chased out.”

“Chased out?” The Negatives exchange a glance. Realization strikes them at the same time. They gasp. “ _Lulu!_ ” Resus snorts.

“Good girl.”

“ _Resus!_ ”

“Ve’re sorry, we... we forgot. She’s... not normally like that...” says Alston.

“Nah, it’s fine. She stopped after I got to the street, I think she was just doing her job. I mean. There _was_ a strange vampire in her kitchen.”

“That’s... true. You’re not hurt?”

“I’m fine. Can we get out of the sun though?”

For some reason that seems to be the last straw for Resus. He turns away. “I’ll be home if you need me.”

Bella Negative is in front of him in a flash. “Or... not.” He turns back. “That’s cool too.”

“Resus. She is our guest, and a new neighbor on Scream Street. The least you could do is offer her a warm velcome!”

“But we’re _vampires,_ we’re not supposed to be _warm!_ ”

“ _Resus Stoker Negative._ ”

He gulps.

“You are going to show your new neighbor around and you are going to get along until... until ve can figure out vhere to go from here.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Good.” She places a hand fondly on his cheek. “Be good, my little darkling~ It’s only for an hour. Ve’ll see you at the meeting.”

“Right... easy for you to say...”

The parasol is pushed into your hands in spite of your protests. You watch the Negatives, sans Resus, take to the skies in the direction of their home. Resus begins to walk that way himself. You walk after him.

“Um. Hi?”

He sighs. “Hey.”

“Aren’t you... going to give me a tour?”

“You’ve pretty well explored the town already, haven’t you?”

“Just the Emporium.”

“Great!” You can’t help but feel that was sarcasm. “Well! There’s Sneer Hall, there’s the cemetery, and there’s a gate to the Underlands in the forest _that_ way if you ever feel like taking a vacation with the damned, aaaaand that’s pretty much it! Welcome to Scream Street.” He starts walking again.

“...That’s it?”

“Well, there’s the school and library I guess, but I figured I’d spare you that much. You’ll be _well_ acquainted with those soon enough. Other than that, it’s uh, pretty much all housing. There’s an _h_ in G.H.O.U.L, you know.”

“I can spell.” You scowl.

“Good for you.”

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin today...”

“Oh, yeah. Vampire puns. Real funny, considering you were _just turned._ ”

“Why are you like this?”

He turns to face you. “Look, you’re a stranger living in my house, so sorry if I don’t throw you a _welcome party._ ”

You feel your fangs press into your lips and taste blood. “I think you’re just mad because you have to _share._ ”

“Ha! That’s rich. You want my parents? You can have ‘em! I bet they’d _love_ to have you.” He stalks off again and you continue to chase him back towards the Negative’s house.

“You think I wanna be here?”

“Do you have to _follow_ me?”

“ _Yes!_ You’re my babysitter!”

“We’re the _same age!_ ”

“Sure, but your mom said to keep an eye on me-“

“Mom said to _show you around._ You’ve been shown around.”

“But-“

“Look, I’m going for a walk. To cool off. You following me is the opposite of me cooling off. And you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry!” He bares his fangs at you.

“Y-you wouldn’t bite me! We’re both vampires!”

“That stops me from biting you for blood, doesn’t it? Doesn’t stop me from biting you to make it _hurt._ ”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Are you willing to take that chance?”

You absentmindedly nibble at your lip and wince. Once again, you forgot how sharp your new teeth were. “Your mom said to get along.”

“What are you gonna do, _tell on me?_ Go ahead, snitch on me! See if I care!”

“...You’re mean!”

“And you’re annoying! Leave me alone!”

You finally stop following him. He stomps moodily towards the tree line while you concentrate on the taste of blood rather than the wobbling of your bitten bottom lip. You turn and march back towards the square, intent on showing _yourself_ around.

“Hey, you’re new, right? I’m Cleo, Cleo Farr, welcome to... wait, where are you...? Rude!”

“Not right now.” You growl as you hunch your shoulders and march past the mummy girl and into the cemetery.

There are a few people hanging around among the gravestones, mostly members of the undead as you make your way as far from the town as you can. Thankfully the cemetery is pretty large, so finding a secluded area isn’t too difficult. You find a fountain beside a large mausoleum, and stoop to chuck a hefty stone into the water as hard as you can. Then you slump against the mausoleum wall and curl around your knees, glaring at the distant fence. What’s out there, you wonder? Fields? Forest? Other towns? You’re beginning to think anywhere would be better than Scream Street...

 _No. I’m not letting that JERK win!_ Sure, _one_ kid hated you. But one of them _liked_ you, so you weren’t any worse off than you were before, right? _He’s just mad because he’s not the center of attention anymore!_ And what did he mean, his parents would love to have you? _What does that even mean?!_

Your hand closes on another rock, and you chuck that into the fountain, too.

By the time you calm down you have no idea what time it is. You decide it’s time to head back, but now that you’re in them the graves are pretty tall... You concentrate as hard as you can into turning into a bat, but all you manage to do is achieve three seconds of flight before crashes into an inverted cross. “Way to teach _me_ humility,” you grumble as you dust yourself off. At least you got a good view of the square. As long as you keep moving in that general direction you’ll be alright, right?

Judging by the crowds collected at the gates of Sneer Hall, you’re just in time.

Might as well see what it’s like on the inside, right?


	2. Banished!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make some friends and almost disappear forever.

You expected narcissism, but there is literally an angelic Otto looming from the window. There are statues and plaques everywhere. If it weren’t for the pervasive presence of Sneer the hall would have been exquisite. As it is the effect is tacky... a stately house transformed into a personal parade of self-adulation. Still, it’s large and clean and retains the charm inherent to old buildings in spite of the wall-mounted flat-screen that catches your eye. You spot a head of red hair in the crowd and weave your way through the throng of citizens. Eefa smiles as you approach but turns her attention back to Otto, who is gleefully waiting for the minute hand to reach twelve.

“You made it!” Luella whispers. “Did you meet Resus? How did it go?”

“I’m pretty sure he hates me.” You frown.

“That doesn’t sound like him... What happened?”

“We... fought? I don’t know. I think he doesn’t like me living in his house?”

“But Resus has never been the type... I mean, he’s not normally...”

“Residents of Scream Street, I am very proud to announce our surprise guest!”

Eefa shushes the two of you.

“If it’s someone from the Otto Sneer fan club again, I’m leaving.” _Hey, that’s the mummy girl from earlier!_ She standing with Resus, who looks a lot more relaxed than he was. Probably because he hasn’t noticed you.

“LIVE from G.H.O.U.L HQ, the G.H.O.U.L president himself, Greystoke McDread!”

_...Wait, WHAT?_

The crowd gasps as the flat-screen switches on and McDread himself stands before you. _But... hang on!_ This is weird, right? He was literally here an hour ago. Why would he open a Hex Hatch onto Scream Street only to contact everyone from a screen an hour later? Couldn’t he have waited? Surely his time isn’t _that_ valuable...? But as far as you can tell, it’s him... his image is fresh in your mind’s eye. A different colored badge on his shirt, maybe, but that’s hardly surprising.

_Maybe it’s... pre-recorded? But Sneer said it was live..._

“Ever since G.H.O.U.L rescued you all from the horrors of the Normal World,”

Horrors? You liked it just fine! Less so when people threatened to stake you, but it was still home.

“...and brought you to the safety of Scream Street, I have only ever wanted to give you better lives.”

There’s a round of applause while you continue to frown... the only person to do so... as you process the situation. It just doesn’t make any sense. Sure, it’s his _voice_ alright, but why not give the speech in person? Why give it from HQ?

“So it gives me enormous pleasure to announce the next phase in Scream Street’s development!”

_OH! Maybe it’s for security purposes! He’s important, so if people knew he were coming somebody could have planned to attack him or something!_

Relieved, you almost miss the reveal as McDread gives Sneer a verbal cue, and the latter pulls a velvet cover from a model replica of Scream Street. Most of the buildings are simple but the effect is appealing, and holographic tabs of some sort hover above the buildings. The residents seem to know what they mean.

“Blood hot tubs!!”

“Landscape gardens!”

“Home cinema!!” Resus and the mummy gasp in unison and high five one another. Resus holds his wrist, murmuring an ‘ow’ that you can hear from clear across the room.

“Simply sign the consent forms and soon you will be living a life of luxury. Even those of you who aren’t technically alive!”

Sounds like you came to Scream Street just in time!! You match Luella’s wide grin with your own and somehow manage to emit the same high-pitched sound at the exact moment that she does. You both burst into surprised giggles as a result.

“-destroyed, along with all possessions, pets and persons still inside that’s it bye-bye.”

_Wait, what._ You didn’t catch most of that, but did he just say something about homes being destroyed...? You guess they have to make room for the new ones, and it’s easier than building around an older frame... but what was that about people and pets still inside...?

The crowd sweeps you out of the manor before you can ask any questions, and everyone is so excited that you let your worries dissolve. Surely that was just a legal disclaimer of some sort. And that ‘bye-bye’ at the end? A little weird, but heck, what do you know! Maybe he just talks like that sometimes? You just met him today!

“Isn’t it exciting?” Luella gushes. “I hear blood is great for your skin!”

“And that home cinema sounds pretty great to me!”

A panting boy who looks startling human comes running up to the gates, and you instinctively know that this is the boy who lives in the weirdly Normal looking house next to the Negatives’.

“Hey! What’d I miss?”

“Oh, not much. Just Greystoke McDread himself unveiling the future of Scream Street.”

“WHAT?”

“Home cinemas... Luke, you should have _seen_ it!” Whatever cloud of misery he’d been under is evidently gone now, and you’re willing to bet that Resus has forgotten your existence entirely.

“Maybe I still can!” The boy... Luke... runs inside and Luella pulls you towards the remaining two by the arm. You give her your best impression of an antelope surrounded by jeeps, but she only pauses to give you an encouraging smile.

“Hey, Resus~” She practically melts just saying hello, and you fight the urge to physically contain your laughter by biting your lip... you’ve bitten it enough today, and you’d rather not deal with scarring!

“Hey, Luella.”

“ _Omg casual greeting breathe Luella breathe._ ” Did... did no one else hear that, or...?

“Oh. It’s _you._ ” You can practically _see_ the exact moment the grey fog of misery envelopes him as he’s reminded of your existence.

Luella seems taken aback by the hostility, but takes it in stride. She turns to you. “Have you met Cleo?”

“Oh, we’ve met.” The mummy glares at you. You wince.

“Yeah... uh, that... that one’s my bad, I... I got kinda snippy with her earlier,” you explain. “Sorry about that, by the way. I was... I just really wanted to be alone at the time...”

The mummy’s posture relaxes and she gives you a curious look. Resus just scoffs.

“Yeah, right. You were all over me earlier!”

“That was _different!_ You were _supposed_ to be _watching me!_ ”

“We’re the _same age,_ you don’t _need_ watching!”

“That... that’s beside the point!”

Had you been paying closer attention, you might have caught the moment of realization as it comes to her. As it is, you can only guess what that must have looked like as Cleo fixes her friend with a withering stare.

“ _Resus._ ”

“Oh, not you too!”

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry about him. He’s a dust-for-brains who doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Welcome to Scream Street.”

“Thanks... Cleo, right? Cleo Fah?”

“Farr. Two Rs.”

“Her parents managed to escape G.H.O.U.L, so she’s staying with Resus at the moment. Right, Resus?”

“Unfortunately.”

“You’re here by yourself?”

“Until they can track down my parents, yeah. I guess so?”

“Pretty suspicious if you ask me.”

“Knock it off, Resus.”

“And why should I? No one’s ever escaped G.H.O.U.L before, and out of all the vampire families in the world they have to end up in _my_ house? You don’t think that’s a _little_ bit odd?”

“It... is a bit unusual,” Luella admits. “But your parents are the only vampires in Scream Street, so that isn’t so weird?”

“There are _other_ G.H.O.U.L communities with larger vampire communities! Why didn’t they drop her off there?!”

“I think G.H.O.U.L is trying to punish Sneer, honestly.”

Cleo looks at you curiously. “Why would that punish Sneer?”

“Technically, Sneer is my legal guardian at the moment. He’s also the one that pawned me off on the Negatives. So that’s not G.H.O.U.L’s fault.”

“Like anyone would trust Sneer with a child!”

“Doesn’t... he _have_ a child?”

“He has a Dixon.” Cleo smirks. You don’t get the joke.

“That still doesn’t explain how a pair of Normals managed to escape G.H.O.U.L!”

“They... just ran? I don’t know, I didn’t see where they went. The movers knocked me out.”

“And they just left you behind?” His arms are crossed and his tone is skeptical. You feel yourself starting to bristle despite your efforts.

“They probably thought I’d follow them! They didn’t know what the movers were capable of, they probably thought I’d drop out a window or something!”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I... I can’t control my powers, alright?! I just got them like, _four months_ ago!! They don’t work on command!”

“Are you hearing this?!”

“Luke was the same way when he came to Scream Street.” Cleo looks unimpressed.

“Yes, because his powers are directly linked to how he’s _feeling!_ Once you know how to turn into a bat you should be able to just... turn into a bat!”

“I dunno. Flying could be trickier than it looks.”

“You’re not helping!”

“I can’t help you if you choose to be an utter troll about something she can’t control.”

Resus makes a sound of disgust and locks eyes with Luella, who has been glancing between the three of you nervously.

“Luella!”

“ _Eep!_ ”

“You believe me, right? This whole thing smells fishier than a mermaid’s hindquarters! A pair of Normals escaping G.H.O.U.L, a connection to Sneer... for all we know this is a set-up!””

“Umm...” She looks conflicted. “I don’t... think that’s the case? I mean... she seemed nice enough at Auntie Eefa’s, and I don’t know why she would lie about her parents...?”

“I can’t believe this... you’re taking the side of a _stranger_ instead of me! You just met her!”

“Not cool.” You blurt out. How dare he attack her feelings like that? Doesn’t he at least suspect how she feels about him?!

Cleo seems to agree. Her arms cross and she fixes Resus with a _look_ that speaks four thousand words. Luella is tearfully defiant.

“What _I_ can’t believe is how stubborn you’re being! What’s gotten into you?”

“Why are you defending her? She could be Dixon in disguise, for all we know!”

“Why would Dixon want to move in with you?” Cleo smirks.

“All I’m saying is, has anyone seen them in a room together?”

“Technically no,” you say. “Your mom, maybe? But I didn’t see him at the meeting. Which is weird, right? I thought for sure his hair would stand out in a crowd...” You try to think of anyone else who might have seen you and the green-haired boy together...

“That’s odd... I didn’t see Dixon at the meeting either...”

“W-well... just because we didn’t see him doesn’t mean he wasn’t there.”

“The zombie!” You snap your fingers as you remember. “The zombie mailman from earlier saw us together! And Sir Otto, but I doubt you’d trust his word.”

“See? Doug’s good for it. Just ask him.” Cleo seems satisfied with the explanation.

“Whatever! Even if she isn’t him, she could still be working with him! And Luke calls _me_ naive!”

Cleo huffs. “Admit it. You’re not suspicious of her powers, you’re just sulky because she _has_ them.”

However he was going to respond, he’s cut off by Luella’s small voice.

“Um... guys? Luke has been in there for an awfully long time... shouldn’t he have come out by now?”

It’s true. As if the universe were waiting for you to acknowledge it, you hear a roar from beneath the street. Claws scrabble at a storm drain along the street.

“Is that... coming from the sewers?” The hostility is gone from Resus’ voice.

“Oh, dear...”

“Sounds like Otto managed to provoke him. How he got down there, I have no idea.”

“Guess we’ll have to ask him, won’t we?”

“What’s going on?” you ask.

“Luke’s a werewolf. He must’ve transformed... he can’t control his wolf very well yet.” Cleo explains.

“But why now? He should be _excited_ about Scream Street’s development!” You’re grateful that Resus is more concerned for his friend than his vendetta against you.

“Is it... possible Mr. Sneer said something unpleasant?” You met him a few hours ago and you dislike him already.

“Everything out of Otto’s mouth is unpleasant.” Cleo smirks. “The question isn’t _if_ he said something, it’s _what._ ”

“There’s not much we can do about it until he calms down.” Luella has a point. The snarling is incoherent and relentless. If you weren’t familiar with horror tropes you’d find it hard to believe these beastly noises are coming from the boy who ran by earlier! “Why don’t we all go back to Auntie Eefa’s? We could split a milkshake! I-if you like. Or you could get some tomato juice, I mean it’s really whatever you like.”

She sounds so hopeful that it makes you want to snap at him when Resus turns away, mumbling over his shoulder at her.

“Do whatever you want.”

Luella looks crestfallen.

“Where are you going?” Cleo looks as unimpressed as you are angry.

“To find Doug. Maybe _he’ll_ listen to me.”

You nudge Luella and give her a strained smile.

“Don’t worry, Luella.” Cleo places a hand on her shoulder. “He’s just being moody. It’s not your fault.”

“Doesn’t give him a right to take it out on you...” you’re fuming. “But yeah. It’s not you. He’s just being a jerk.”

“I-I don’t understand... I can see why it would... bother him, but Resus has never acted like this before!”

“Yes, he has.” Cleo sighs. “He’ll come around, though. He can’t be a troll forever. Come on. Let’s go to Eefa’s. The new girl hasn’t tried her chocolate strawberry swirl yet. You could say it has a magical kick to it!”

“Yeah...” Now that she’s better collected, the witch offers you a small smile. “We also serve blood, if that’s what you’d prefer. I don’t know how you got it in the Normal world, but it can’t have been easy.”

“No. But my parents took care of most of that. I’ve only really needed blood for a few months, so I haven’t gone without too often. Although I did snap at them a few times, when I was really thirsty...”

 

The three of you walk back to the emporium as you relate a few close encounters you’ve had over the past few months. It feels good to have some girls your age to talk to, even though you aren’t sure how mummies or witches age. _Forget about boys and drama. If he’s got a problem with me he can say it to my face!_ You’re pleasantly surprised to find that Eefa serves blood-infused beverages, and soon you’re contentedly sipping a vanilla and blood milkshake while you listen to the girls complain about your impending teacher and the misadventures that abound on Scream Street. Poltergeist attacks, werewolf rages, and cursed fogs! You don’t know if you should be nervous or eager to start your life here!

Or afterlife, as it were. You’re not sure if vampires classify as undead or not. If they are, you don’t like the implication that you literally died a few months ago. Would that makes Resus a stillborn...?

_I need to stop thinking about this._

At least the milkshake is better than anticipated! You don’t mind the metal undertone of blood, but the vanilla dampens it somehow. It’s an unusual combination. You regret turning down the current of magic Eefa offered to stir in. Now you _need_ to know what magic tastes like!

“It’s more of a texture, really...” Cleo is saying when the bat over the door screeches.

“Cleo!” It’s Resus. He looks winded. “It’s Luke! He got out of the sewers and he’s trashed his parents’ place!”

“What?!”

“Are his parents alright?” Luella stands with you and Cleo, ready to leave the shop.

“I think so, but they were inside when it happened.”

“Then we should-“

“Luella! I could use your help with this cauldron.” Eefa calls from the back. Something heavy clatters to the floor.

“But Luke’s attacked his parents!”

Resus and Cleo are already running out the door.

“In that case, start restocking the bandages and witch’s hazel. And I think we’re low on sage, that could be useful as well.”

“Ohh... You go on ahead. Luke and Resus are neighbors, so you should know the way already. And good luck with Resus!”

“Yeah. You too!” You throw in a wink for good measure. She blushes.

 

You’re sure Resus had a head start, but Cleo is the first to reach the door. You only catch up to them because your super speed kicks in halfway down the street, and you nearly barrel into a bog monster before you can correct yourself. The power itself isn’t difficult to use, but you forget to account for it. It’s caused its fair share of bruises and damaged wallpaper.

Speaking of damage...

The house is ruined. Even from the outside it looks like it just dropped out of the sky on its way from Kansas. You pick your way through the wreckage and try not to eavesdrop.

“Do you really think Luke did this?”

Operative word being ‘try.’

“Maybe, but where is he? It’s not like him to just head off.”

Resus shouts and collapses into the rubble. A familiar half-skeletal dog laps at his face while you try not to laugh. He glares at you as he sits up, wiping dust and wood splinters from his sleeves. The dog sniffs at your leg and jumps up panting. You bend down to pet him and are immediately assaulted with dog slobber. You sputter.

 “A claw! That must have hurt!” Cleo pries a large black talon from the wall. The force of it sends her and a very smug Resus crashing to the floor. The dog immediately abandons your face to sniff at her hand.

“That’s it, Dig. Get a good whiff. Now, take us to him!”

Not wanting to be left alone in a stranger’s house, you decide to follow as they take off again. Just in time, too, as footsteps are headed down the stairs as you exit. You wonder what Luke’s parents are like.

 

“ _Dig,_ you’re supposed to find Luke!”

Resus wasn’t kidding when he said Scream Street was small, but you still manage to get turned around following them as they weave between houses. It’s amazing how fast those two can move, considering Resus isn’t using his vampire speed and Cleo is a literal ancient corpse!

You... wonder why that is, actually. You guess mummy magic could account for Cleo, but Resus hasn’t used a single power since you met him. You guess he has to slow down to let the dog lead...? But he’s not even burning in the sunlight!

_OH! Maybe there are different TYPES of vampire!_

It’s the only explanation you can think of as you zigzag your way between shadows. You bang your shoulders every now and then but it’s excellent speed practice! Even your back and forth doesn’t slow you enough to lose sight of Dig. Being a vampire has its perks!

“Get away from me!!”

It doesn’t keep you from being startled when an innocuous lamppost turns into a familiar figure.

“ _Dixon?_ ” The duo voice what you were just thinking.

Your eyes grow wide.

_He... can turn... into OBJECTS?!_

Resus’ earlier accusations suddenly _click._

“Oh my God...” You don’t even notice the glares your companions are giving him. You’re _reeling_ here. “Are you a SHAPESHIFTER? Can you turn into ANYTHING?! That’s the COOLEST POWER EVER!! I’m so jealous!!”

Your enormous, toothy grin is met with confused stares.

“How does it WORK? Like, does it have to be a real thing? Can you combine things? How long can you do it for? What’s it FEEL like?! Can you do voices, too?!”

Oh, this is the _best possible thing!_ No wonder you didn’t see him at the meeting! He could have been anyone!!

“Yeah, Dixon.” Resus crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at the boy. “Did you use Luke’s _voice_ when you attacked his parents?”

_..._

_W-what?_

“Break a nail, did you?” Cleo’s voice is equally cold.

_No... that’s... that’s horrible!_

_Why would he...?_

“What... no?” The way he hides his bandaged finger behind his back is incriminating even without the hesitation.

Cleo pounces.

You gasp.

“Been impersonating werewolves, have we?”

_T-that... RAT!_

“I was only following Otto’s orders!!”

_Oh._ You feel your expression soften.

“You made Luke think he hurt his parents, you _snout beetle!_ ”

You have no idea what that is, but the way Dixon claws at the pavement beneath her makes you wonder how dangerous Cleo actually is. _That can’t feel good with his hand injured..._ You wince. Losing a nail sounds _awful_ and while you understand her anger you can’t help but sympathize with him. You’ve seen what Otto is like.

_This just isn’t your day, is it Mr. Shapeshifter?_

“Nasty insect. Very common in ancient Egypt.” Cleo explains as Resus glares at the boy. You don’t miss the quick glance he makes between you two but you wish you had. It... stings more than you were expecting it to. _Whatever happened to my attitude from earlier?_

“So... where _is_ Luke? Is he still in the sewers?” you ask Dixon. Cleo’s grip on his wrist tightens in response.

“ _Ow..._ We don’t have him anymore! We left him in his room! I don’t know where he went, so let me go!!”

“ _Hmm._ ” Cleo reluctantly releases him and he turns into a green weevil and scuttles away, one leg bandaged and held awkwardly above the ground. _Huh. That answers... SOME of my questions??_ “Where’s Luke?” Dig pants. “Find Luke, boy! _Seek!_ ...I’ll give you a dog biscuit!”

Apparently ‘dog’ and ‘biscuit’ were the magic words, because he barks and tears off down the street. Resus groans.

“Why is it always running?”

You wonder if his kind of vampire doesn’t _have_ super speed? But his parents did... does it skip generations? You’re afraid to ask.

You try to spot Dixon as you trail behind, but there’s no trace of him or which way he went. You’re a bit worried. Does he... OFTEN do terrible things for Otto’s sake? You shake your head. Now is not the time to wonder that. You almost lost the other two! Good thing you can hear Dig’s barking!

 

_The forest?_

You pause in the shadow of a house to take a break from the sunlight. Your flesh burns easily, but it also heals easily, and the searing sensation quickly settles into the familiar prickle of a sunburn. You guess this makes sense? The guy’s a werewolf, and probably needs to walk off what happened with his parents. You did the same thing when you snapped at your own parents. Personally, you would have gone for the cemetery. But hey, you’re undead! He’s a literal wild animal. Why _wouldn’t_ he cool off in the forest?

“What was Luke doing all the way out here?”

“I think I might know...”

It isn’t until you dash into the shade beneath the trees that you catch the urgency in Cleo’s voice and start to worry. Is this... not where Luke _normally_ goes when he needs some space? It’s where Resus was headed earlier, so you’d assumed it was a common cool-off spot.

Cleo calls your name. You snap to attention.

“Run on ahead, and go as _straight_ as possible. You should find a path. _Follow that path._ ”

“Uh... okay. But... why? Is he in dange-“

“There’s no time to explain. If I’m right... _Dig!_ Find Luke. _Now!_ I’ll give you _five_ dog biscuits!”

_I really hope this works._ If you get lost, you aren’t sure you’ll be able to fly high enough to find your way back.

The trees block out the sun pretty handily, and the underbrush isn’t so thick that you can’t navigate it. Any bushes that look too dense, you go around. You can only hope you haven’t veered off course.

Just as you’re starting to worry that you’ve done just that, you find a relatively cleared space between the trees. There’s no pavement, but it does appear to be well traveled. _This had better be the path._

“LUKE!”

Sure enough, at the end of the makeshift path is a... weird tree monster, and the boy you saw earlier! You don’t know much about magic, but you _have_ played enough video games to guess that that doorway of light in front of him is a portal. He seems confused.

“Who are you?”

“I’m... new. I live with Resus now? Long story.” You introduce yourself. “Cleo sent me. I guess she was worried about you?”

“Of course she was.” He sighs. “Look, tell Cleo that I’m sorry it had to turn out like this, but I can’t stay here.” He turns towards the portal.

“But...” You’re drawing a blank here. Of all the times to be at a loss for words! “But... your friends... and parents...”

“...Will be better off without me.”

You grab his shoulder, but he shrugs you off. Where are Cleo and Resus?! This is THEIR friend! What are you supposed to say to a guy you just met?! You don’t even know where that spooky portal leads!!

Well, wherever it goes it can’t be anywhere good. You reach for him again, but it’s too late. He’s gone into the portal.

“LUKE!”

_Heck no._

You may not know Luke well, but you can’t let him disappear to Drac-knows-where!! Besides, Cleo is counting on you. You can’t fail her now.

You reach _through_ the portal.

_...That’s him!_

In a single moment you experience relief as your fingers clamp onto his arm... and a crushing wave of regret and dread as you’re _pulled in after him._

“ _NO!_ ”

_Too late,_ you think as you both begin to fall. _Oh Drac. Turn into a bat turn into a bat turnintoabatturnintoabat, C’MON._

_YES!_

It doesn’t occur to you that your bat form is... diminutive, would be putting it kindly... until you feel the transformation take place and suddenly your wings are blown uselessly back and _your talons are stuck in his shirt sleeve._

_You really didn’t think this through._

You fight to keep your form, but fear forces you back. It’s not your shortest turn, but it’s up there!

The two of you plummet towards a bank of ominously purple fog in what appears to be some sort of cavern or cliff face. You don’t know how far the ground is, or if there is any ground. All you know is that you’re falling fast, and you can’t find the concentration to transform a second time.

Just as you’re hit with the realization that this might be it for you, something latches onto your arm. Or rather someone, because Cleo pulls you against her side just as she reaches the end of her rope. The three of you come to a halt midair, and you _yelp_ as all of Luke’s weight hits your arm.

Quicker than your brain can process, you’re pulled back through the portal and flung onto a bed of pine needles. It’s a small mercy that you land on your uninjured side.

“Really, I’m a sentimental old fool...” The tree is mumbling to itself. “A regular _sap..._ ”

“Let me go. I’m a danger, to everyone!”

Your exasperation for Luke is exceeded only by your own physical pain.

Thankfully you hear the sound of that idiot hitting the ground and not the sound of the portal activating. You are _not_ going after him again!!

“You numbskull! It wasn’t you who attacked your mum and dad!”

“It wasn’t?!”

_DANG._ If only you’d _started_ with that, maybe you could have avoided _almost plummeting to your death_ in a strange land. _Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_

“Come on, we’ll explain on the way!”

Climbing to your feet is difficult without the use of one arm, and you’re careless in your rush to not get left behind. You yelp and slip onto your face. _Ouch._

“Hang on... Are you alright?” Luke reaches down and you let him support your weight as you stand up. _That’s better._

“I-I’m fine... ‘s just my shoulder...”

“It’s probably dislocated. You’ll have to have Eefa take a look at it.” Cleo frowns.

“I’ve got it.” Luke grabs you and pops your arm back into place.

“ _OW! What was that f-_ O-oh. That’s a lot better, actually.”

“Sorry. I know it hurts, but it would’ve been worse if I’d warned you.”

“We’ll stop by Eefa’s on the way.” Resus interjects. “But we really have to go!”

“Right. Come on.” Luke smiles at you and you both take off after the other two. _Dang Cleo is fast!_ “I’m Luke Watson, by the way. I don’t think I introduced myself before. And uh... sorry for almost banishing you to the Underlands with me.”

“O-oh. Uh... don’t mention it?”

“So you’re new to Scream Street? You must’ve just moved in!”

“Yeah... I guess I should get used to the frenzy!”

He laughs. “You have _no_ idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split this into two parts because it was getting pretty long, expect part 2 to be up soon!  
> Up next will be an "original episode" called Magic Fingers!  
> You drink a potion to practice spellcasting with Luella, but lack the experience to use it. Can you control an excess of pure magical potency? Obviously not.


	3. Banished! Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gush over cool boys. And also save the town, I guess.

“So the blood hot tubs, everything... it’s all fake?” Cleo asks as the four of you run. _Darn. Luella seemed so excited!_ You’d been pretty curious yourself.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” Resus gripes. He sounds winded. “Hey, Luke? Next time you decide to banish yourself from society forever, do me a favor and do it a _little_ bit closer to town. Save us all the running.”

“Sure thing.” Luke just grins, and you get the feeling that he’s used to Resus’ complaints. Maybe that’s... just how he is?

“Maybe if you didn’t skip out on gym class you’d keep up,” Cleo teases. You can see the gates of Sneer Hall up ahead.

“ _Ha. Funny._ ”

Luke reaches the double doors first. The handles won’t budge.

“It’s locked! Resus, think you can get us in?”

“Already on it!” You blink in surprise as he starts reaching further inside his cape than should be possible. “Alright cape, time to cough up some keys...” A ludicrous assortment of items begins to build up on the ground behind him as he tosses them in frustration. A lot of it is food. _Cheese, leeks, bag of peas... is that a pair of reading glasses?!_ “Seriously?! Not even a lockpick, or a... hairpin?” He pulls out a large needle. “I... don’t even know what this is, honestly.”

“Uh...”

The four of you jump and whirl around. Your shoulder protests the sudden motion. You wince.

“ _Dixon._ ” You can’t blame Luke for being angry at the guy, but is this level of contempt _really_ necessary? The boy already has his hands up in a placating manner, but Cleo charges.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

“H-hey, maybe he can help us...” you suggest in an effort to help a fellow monster in pain. His finger is still bandaged up and this is the second time today that she’s tackled him. The force just seems excessive to you.

“She has a point. You have the key to get in, don’t you?”

“If I did I wouldn’t tell _you!_ ” Dixon spits back... until Cleo twists one of his wrists and presses it towards his back. “ _OW!! I don’t have one!!_ Honest! Boss doesn’t like giving out keys!”

“So how were you planning to get in?” Luke sounds skeptical.

“I was just going to fly in through the window! Now let go of me!!” There’s a faint _pop_ and he turns into a landline telephone. Cleo is left holding the receiver. You hear your own soft inhalation as it dawns on you that he really can turn into anything. Resus shoots you a reproachful look. Luke is staring up at an open window above the door.

“Hm...” He crouches in front of the telephone. “If we let you go, we’re gonna need you to fly in there, unlock the door from the inside and let us in!”

“ _Or_ if you give me a boost, _I_ could do it!” scoffs Resus.

“That would take both me and Cleo, and somebody’s got to keep an eye on him so he doesn’t run off and tell Otto.”

“What about... oh, right. She’s injured.”

“Like I would help _you!_ ” Dixon’s voice rings tinny and distant from the receiver in Cleo’s hand. She hums.

“What if we gave you... this?” She pulls the werewolf talon from some hidden pocket in her bandages.

“His nail?” Luke voices what you’re all thinking. “What’s he going to do with that?”

“He could take it to Eefa’s. She _might_ be able to reattach it.”

“I’ll do it!” With another faint pop, the phone is gone and Dixon is once again in its place. He reaches awkwardly behind his back for the talon, but she holds it out of reach.

“ _Not_ until you unlock the door!” As soon as she releases him, he turns into a bat and disappears into the house. Resus looks cross.

“I still say _I_ could’ve done it...”

But it works. You hear a _click,_ and the doors swing open. The boys nearly knock Dixon down as they run past him, ignoring his protests. Cleo, true to her word, hands him the claw.

“You’re gonna want to head straight for Eefa’s, the sooner the better. And take her with you.” She nods in your direction and runs after Luke and Resus. It’s just the two of you now.

“Well that was... sudden.”

He runs.

Well. It’s a good thing you have super speed.

 

You’re willing to bet that the Normals Eefa is tending to are Mr. and Mrs. Watson. Dixon makes a beeline for the counter as the bat squawks behind you.

“I got the claw back!”

Eefa spares him an impatient look.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment.” She continues ringing up a mound of bandaids and ointments for Luke’s parents at an unhurried pace.

“Hey!! They’re not even injured! I could lose my whole nail!”

“Nails grow back.” She finishes counting out coins and scoops them up with practiced precision.

“Yeah, but it stings...”

“Here’s your change. Just remember to disinfect the scratches before you use the cream, you don’t want to have to reopen the wounds after they’ve sealed.”

“I think I’d prefer to heal the old-fashioned way...” Mr. Watson turns around and yelps at the sight of you, catching you both off guard.

“Thanks again, Eefa.”

“Anytime.”

Mr. Watson places a hand over his heart and begins taking slow, deliberate breaths as Mrs. Watson turns to you and smiles.

“Oh, hello! Are you new to Scream Street? I don’t think I’ve seen you before!”

“Yeah, I’m actually your new neighbor! I live with the Negatives now.”

You hear Eefa call your name. “Did you need something?”

“HEY!”

“O-oh... no, I’m okay! You can treat him first, I’m fine!”

“Are you injured?”

“Just my shoulder, but... it’s fine.”

“If you’re sure... yes, alright, give me the claw.”

You hear Dixon huff.

“Oh, you’re hurt? Did something happen?” Mrs. Watson looks genuinely concerned for you, despite the fact that you’re sure that large bandaid on her face is the result of being attacked by her own werewolf son. Or... that’s what she thinks. You... don’t feel like being the one who tells her otherwise. Certainly not with Dixon in the room.

“Just an...” You probably shouldn’t tell her about Luke throwing himself into a spooky portal either. “...accident in the woods. I’m alright.”

“Don’t worry, Eefa will have you patched up in no time! Just be more careful from now on! Scream Street is a great place to live, but it can be a bit, um... hectic.”

“You mean dangerous.”

“Well... yes.” She places a hand on her husband’s shoulder just as he starts to relax. He starts and makes another strangled yelping sound, which he then tries to cover up with a coughing fit. “We’re the Watsons, by the way. It’s so nice to meet you! Isn’t it, dear?”

“Y-yes, of course!” You gather that Mr. Watson is a nervous man. It wouldn’t be strange, given the attack earlier... but his wife is so calm that you get the impression that this sort of thing isn’t unusual. He swallows. “I had no idea Resus had a, um... cousin?”

You shake your head. “No... not a relative. Just staying with them until further notice.”

“Well, it’s nice to see more kids move into the neighborhood, relative or not. You know, we have a son about your age! Or... size!”

“We’ve met. And I was just turned, so you don’t have to worry about the age difference thing.” It dawns on you how bad that sounds as looks of pity and horror appear on their faces. “They’re not dead!” you blurt out. “Uh, my parents, I mean! They managed to outrun the Movers, so they’re not here right now. That’s all.”

“Oh! I hope they find them, for your sake! In the meantime, the Negatives are lovely people! And feel free to stop by anytime you like!”

“Will do.” You smile.

“There,” you hear Eefa say. “now hold still.” You peek around Mrs. Watson just in time to see a flash of pale green light envelop Dixon’s hand. “That should do it. Now, you’re going to need this bay and bracken balm, it should finish the healing process. It will itch but it should heal in under an hour so long as you don’t scratch it. That will be 18 dollars. Next!”

“18 dollars?!”

“Would you like me to take a look at your shoulder?”

“Yes, please.” You feel a bit uncomfortable being used as a distraction from Dixon’s grumbling, but he takes the hint and slaps the money down on the countertop as Eefa walks around it to roll up your sleeve. You hiss.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s... tender.”

“What happened?”

You glance over your shoulder. Dixon is leaving and the Watsons are gone. “I, uh... I was trying to stop Luke from banishing himself and I kinda took all of his weight on that side? I think it popped out of place. Luke popped it back in, but it still hurts?”

“It does look swollen. Luckily I have just the thing.” She plucks a small jar from one of the nearby shelves and heads back behind the counter to retrieve a second jar. Even without a reflection, you can feel the disappointment radiating off of yourself. _But I wanted to see magic!!_

“Don’t give me that look. Not all magic is a flashy lightshow! This,” she taps the rounder, squatter jar. “is made from eucalyptus leaves. It’s a powerful healing agent if you know how to prepare it. And this,” she taps the second jar. “is icy-hot cream. I have it imported from the Normal world. It’s quite useful!” She smiles. “I think you’ll find it more efficient than the store-bought brand, though. I do add a touch of magic for efficiency! It should bring the swelling down. The eucalyptus you’re going to want to apply once a day for about a week. Just come and see me if you run out.” She hums. “Normally I would tell you to use it sparingly, because it’s a bit expensive. But as you’re a ward of Sir Otto’s I’ll just send the bill to Sneer Hall. I’m sure he can afford it.”

This is one time you _don’t_ mind being used as a weapon of passive aggression!

“I’ll... keep that in mind.”

“Do you need some help applying it?”

“Yes please!”

 

By the time you make it back to Sneer Hall, your shoulder feels worlds better than it did! From what Eefa told you a week is a very short recovery time for this sort of injury, so you can’t complain. But you’ll need to take it easy until then.

It’s weird to use your other hand for things, even if it’s only a simple gesture like knocking... or pulling on handles, as you discover when no one responds. You decide to go for it... it’s not like dropping in uninvited is going to make Sir Otto any angrier than your medical bill will.

Then again, you don’t know what his limits are.

No one seems to notice you as you slip in, and the doors shut quietly behind you.

“Well, if you won’t listen to us...” you hear Luke’s voice begin. “ _maybe_ you’ll listen to-“

“-President McDread!” Cleo finishes.

The trio is standing in front of the TV from earlier, and it switches on just as you come to a stop by one of the support pillars. You run a finger over part of the ornate base. _Is this... gold leaf? He really is full of himself._

You don’t know how they got the President personally on line, but there he is. You’re just in time for the show!

“HA! Nice try! I don’t know _how_ you persuaded Dixon to impersonate him again, but you’re not fooling me!”

A door creaks quietly. The sound barely registers in your mind over the sound of Otto’s derision. Then Dixon is perched on the base of the pillar above you, holding a sandwich. He doesn’t spare you a glance. He seems as content as you are to watch Otto make a fool of himself. You feel a huge grin spread across your face.

_This outta be good!_

“Oh, hello, President McDread... with your big nose, and your silly hair! What an honor to see your ugly face!” He laughs. Your grin widens. There is a morbid joy in watching someone self-destruct so spectacularly. _You ever seen somebody ruin they own life?_

The show does not disappoint!

“Come on, out you come, Dixon.”

“Yeah?” _He even SOUNDS innocent!_ If you didn’t know any better, you’d think he had no idea what was going on!

“Oopsie...”

“SNEER!”

You laugh outright as Sir Otto stumbles into his diorama and throws himself over it to keep it in place, muttering a mess of apologies all the way.

“What Otto is too modest to tell you _himself_ is...” Cleo interrupts, and it occurs to you that this isn’t a plan to have Otto punished. At least, not by expected standards. Speaking of punishments... you glance up at Dixon. The bandage on his finger is gone, and if it hurts at all he shows no sign of being bothered by it. _Good. Otto is the real villain._

“...he has offered everyone in Scream Street something _very_ generous.” Resus picks up where Cleo left off.

Sir Otto peeks over the edge of the diorama that he is now cowering behind. “Have I? I mean, _yes, I have!_ ”

 _This isn’t the first time, is it?_ The trio and Sneer have obviously gone head to head often enough for him to catch on to the fact that they’ve given him a way out. That or he’ll say anything at this point to keep his job.

 _And his house._ It’s hard to be sure, but the house is so meticulously detailed that it’s difficult to imagine that another family has lived here for a very long time. You wouldn’t be surprised if Otto grew up here... there are drawings and family portraits on every wall.

“And he’s gonna rebuild my house. All by himself.” Luke catches your eye and you share a smug grin at the thought.

“Sneer, that’s splendid!”

“Oh, well... the people come first, you know!”

You’re standing close enough to Dixon that you can hear the quiet snicker he muffles behind a hasty bite of his sandwich.

“And speaking of the people, er... why don’t you children tell the President what all I’ve offered you! _Bearing in mind the town budget, of course._ ” The last part comes out as a low hiss, and you recognize the strained smile on Otto’s face as the same expression he was wearing when President McDread dropped you off this morning.

You wonder if the President is aware of the blackmail that is occurring in front of him as the four of them “subtly” negotiate the terms of Otto’s bribery. Probably, if the vibe you got this morning was any indication. He doesn’t seem concerned, though. If anything he looks amused and proud.

Eventually they settle on town-wide cinemas and a free home maintenance check for every house. Dixon grimaces when Otto agrees to that. _That’s the same look he gave my luggage._ At least now you know who the town repairman is. _You’re a busy guy, Mr. Shapeshifter!_

The moment the call ends, you and your crew are crowded out the door by a FURIOUS Sneer... who is met at the door by the bat from Eefa’s Emporium. There’s a scroll of paper clutched in its talons. It shrieks.

You book it to the street with your friends. Sure enough, an indignant screech that is too shrill to be the bat announces the arrival of your medical bills. Then the shouting begins.

“ _You rotten penny-sucking brat, what did you do?! You did this on purpose! I’ll-“_

You grin.

_Worth it!_

 

There’s no one outside the Negatives’ when you get back, but you barely register the sound of the door opening before you’re pulled from your conversation with Luke mid-origin story.

“Eefa sent word that you were injured! Let me see...”

Resus rolls his eyes. “Leave her alone, Mom. She’s fine, Eefa already took care of it. And speaking of taking care of things... Sir Otto’s gonna rebuild Luke’s house!”

“It’s true. I’ve also got an expensive magic balm he’s going to pay for, so feel free to borrow some if you need it!”

“I’m afraid there’s been some budget cuts, though. You’ll probably hear it from Otto later, so keep an ear out for him.” Luke’s grin is shameless. You wonder if there’s anyone involved with Scream Street, whether a resident or a member of G.H.O.U.L, that _doesn’t_ know what goes on here. Skirting the issue seems more like a game than a secret. Luke’s certainly not fooling anyone!

“That’s awful!” Bella gasps. “Although I do love our home... I suppose we don’t really _need_ a new one. Still, it would have been nice to build an extra bedroom right into the design!”

If you weren’t dead, your heart would have stopped. As it is, you swear you feel it flutter uselessly in shock. Before you can ask, Alston appears in the doorway.

“I’ve finished preparing the guest room... Ah! You’re back! Please, come in and tell me vhat you think!”

Numb, you follow him through the door. He’s gone by the time you step in, but his voice beckons you towards a side room on the first floor. It’s a plain room, but it has a velvet-lined coffin and a desk and a stand-alone lamp with purple shades printed with webs and styled after bat wings. You drift through the room in a stupor, running your fingers over every surface and opening drawers on a whim. _This... is mine? No, no... it’s just temporary... I’m a guest..._ And yet... had they really been willing to add an extra bedroom to their house, just for a _guest?_

“It’s a little sparse, but ve didn’t want to decorate it without your permission...”

_No... he doesn’t mean... this is just..._

Bella appears behind him without a sound and smiles. “We talked about it, and... ve don’t really get many visitors, and I’m sure ve can figure something out if we have family over...”

“...so we thought you could have this one, for as long as you vant. You don’t have to stay, but ve’d be happy to have you.”

Bella places a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Resus could use a sister. It might make him...” she hums. “...bolder. And besides, there aren’t many children in Scream Street. It would be nice to have another vampire his age to play with.”

You doubt Resus wants anything to do with you, but... the implication that they would be willing to _adopt_ you leaves you speechless.

“You don’t have to make a decision right away...” Alston places a hand over his wife’s as he speaks. “We understand that your real parents could be captured at any time, and you might be uncomfortable vith us taking their role.”

“Just know that you will always have a place here.” Bella enunciates her words carefully, and smiles kindly at you. It takes you two tries to successfully swallow.

“I’ll... keep that in mind. Thank you.”

...

The silence is mercifully broken by Alston clapping his hands. “Vell!! Now that that’s settled! You have school in the morning, so you’d better get some sleep! You can walk vith Resus in the morning!”

“You might have to borrow his textbooks if Dr. Skully has lost his spares again. It might seem like a lot to catch up on, but I’m sure you’ll do fine!”

“Let us know if you need anything! Ve are _night owls,_ you could say! So ve should be awake if you need us!”

“Will do.” You smile. “Um... I guess I should... dig out my pjs...”

“Of course! Er... sleep tight, may all of the bed bugs bite!” Laughing awkwardly, Alston retreats in the direction of the living room where you swear you can hear Resus’ voice.

“ _Daaaad,_ it’s not even _late!_ Vampires are _supposed_ to be up at night!” Their voices lapse into silence, and you’re surprised by Bella Negative placing a hand on your shoulder before planting a quick kiss to your hair.

“Goodnight. I know Scream Street is a lot to take in all at once, but... you’ll learn to love it.”

“Yeah. Good... Goodnight.”

You scratch at the back of your hands once she’s gone, eyeing the room. You... feel so out of place here. It’s yours, but not yours. You want to go home, but you’re also _relieved._ No more scarves and hats and pretending to be sick just to keep well-meaning visitors at bay. You’d had to push away the people you were close to just to keep them from seeing your fangs, so your friendships had drifted and deteriorated over the past few months. Texting could only do so much, and your parents had claimed you were bedridden to keep you home and out of the sun as often as possible... you were pretty sure Child Protection Services were ready to start an investigation on them by the time G.H.O.U.L showed up. _Actually... that’s probably how they found us._

There’s no use standing here, so you busy yourself with finding where your clothes went. There are boxes stacked against a wall, but it seems most of them were crammed into the closet or under the bed. The box you want is buried under a heavy suitcase, and you’ve just managed to lower it safely to the floor when someone clears their throat in the doorway. You jolt upright.

“So... uh...” Resus scratches an arm absentmindedly, glaring at the floor. “How’s the room?”

“Fine. It’s... good.”

“Good! Good. That’s... good.”

“...”

“...”

He heaves a sigh. “Look, I’m... sorry about earlier. I... I should’ve at least given you a chance...”

“No! I mean... it’s fine, I get it, I’m... it’s weird to have a stranger in your house, and I...”

“It’s not that.” He folds his arms over his chest. “I was just... upset about your powers, okay? That’s all. It’s stupid, I know. But that’s all it was.”

 _Your... powers?_ “What about my powers?”

He gestures at you with one arm before recrossing them. “You know. You... have them?”

You blink. “So?”

“So...?! You don’t see how that would bother me, when you just... use them for every little thing like they’re nothing?! Don’t you... you... _yooouu_ have no idea what I’m talking about, do you.” He laughs. “Oh. Oh, man. That’s _even worse._ ”

“What do you mean?” You can’t help but frown. Is it because you have the same powers as his parents? “Do you have... different powers?”

“...”

He stares at you.

“Er...” The longer the silence stretches, the more you feel the need to fill it. You just wish you had anything to fill it _with!_ “Was that... a rude thing to say? Sorry if that’s a sensitive topic, I’ve never really met other vampires, so I don’t really know what’s... appropriate...”

“No, that’s no- I’m just...” He finally exhales a breath you hadn’t known that he was holding. “Oh, what’s the use in hiding it? You’re just going to hear it from someone else. It might as well be from me.”

“Uh...”

“I don’t _have_ powers. Okay? I’m the son of two vampires and I’m practically a Normal! ...No offense.”

“...A little taken, but forgiven.”

“I can’t even drink blood with my parents! So then _you_ come along, and you just _happen_ to need a place to stay, and your parents just _happened_ to not make it here with you, and you just _happen_ to be in Scream Street, the one place in the entire universe where someone like _me_ exists, and it just... it feels like... like someone up there is mocking me! You know? I know that’s not an excuse and I must sound pretty batty saying all this...”

“No!!” You refuse to hear any more of this. “You...” All of the stories Cleo told you are trickling back to you, and an idea is forming even as you speak. You feel your eyes widen. “you’re SO COOL!!”

“...Come again?”

Unbeknownst to you in this moment is the fact that your current expression is probably identical to the look you gave Dixon earlier. It’s certainly the same feeling that drives the words down from your brain to spill out of your mouth. “You don’t have ANY powers?! And you live in a TOWN FULL OF MONSTERS!! You fight off WEREWOLVES and MAGIC SPELLS and ZOMBIES and... and SIR OTTO every DAY and you don’t even have any powers?! Resus, that’s _amazing!!_ ”

“Uh...”

“I mean... you’re facing off against SUPERNATURAL CREATURES and MAGIC and you still manage to save the day?! You’re protecting MONSTERS who HAVE powers, and you don’t even... they have their OWN powers and they can’t even PROTECT themselves, but YOU CAN, you do what they CAN’T and _you don’t even have powers?!_ ”

“You can stop repeating that now...”

“But you’ve _saved the town,_ Resus!! You’re a _hero!!_ ”

“Has Cleo been... you know, Cleo likes to exaggerate, that was really mostly her and Luke that did all those things...”

“But it WASN’T!! You save the day with... with LUCK and WITS and... and... your cape, I guess? It’s... magic, right? Or you’re just... really prepared?” It sounds ridiculous as you say it, considering the range of items he’d pulled from it.

“It’s a family heirloom. But you saw it, it doesn’t work for me half the time!”

“So?! That’s EVEN COOLER!!”

“ _How is that...?_ ”

“Because you WORK with it!! It doesn’t even give you want you want, but you find a way to make it work anyway! That’s called being _resourceful!_ I mean _sure,_ I can fly and run really fast...”

“I’m aware...”

“...But without my powers, I’d be HELPLESS! Without your cape, you’re still YOU! Not to mention how BRAVE you have to be to face a RAGING WEREWOLF without powers in the first place...”

“Bravery isn’t the word I would use or that...”

“Resus...”

“Okay, okay!” He ineffectively hides his blush with his hunched shoulders and crossed arms. “I get it, you can stop with the pep talk now...”

“Resus, not having powers doesn’t make you _weak..._ it makes you... _AWESOME._ ”

“...” He coughs into his arm, and fangs or not you see the resemblance. _Aw, Alston! He’s got your awkwardness!_ “That’s... t-thanks. I guess. Uh... I really only came here to say goodnight, and to apologize, so... Goodnight? Even though vampires are _supposed_ to be nocturnal...”

“Yeah, but I’m still operating on Normal Time.” You shrug. “Uh... thanks for the room, and the... second chance.”

“Thanks for... putting up with me being a pain in the neck today.”

You grin. “How many vampire puns do you have left in you?”

He grins back. “Are you kidding? I haven’t even _drawn blood._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hung up on all that dialogue... I swear I had most of this written when I posted the last chapter, but the Almighty Writer's Block fought me the rest of the way through! But the chapter is posted. I am victorious. Take that, Brain!  
> Also, the needle is a hatpin. The cape thinks it's clever.


	4. Magic Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you obtain an awkward breakfast and a terrible, terrible idea.

Falling asleep in a new house is a trip to Limbo, you’re sure of it. You’d hoped that sleeping in a coffin would be an instinctive thing, that it would _feel_ right... something inherent in your blood, in your DNA. But it’s not. Sleeping at the Negative’s is every bit the liminal experience you remember from sleepovers when you were a tot. The coffin isn’t even unique... it just feels like a small bed.

You tried to roll over this morning and bashed your hand against the side of it. That’s your “new experience” for you.

You’re starting to understand why vampires always sleep with their arms crossed over their chests in the movies.

The suitcase you dug out the night before was still lying there like a gutted fish when Bella knocked to wake you up. It’s the only thing keeping this morning a _blah_ and not a _groan._ You don’t even want to think about unpacking... there are just so many boxes.

...And maybe part of you thinks it’s futile. Sure, the Negatives seem nice. You _like_ them enough. But who’s to say that your parents won’t turn up, or that G.H.O.U.L won’t relocate you, or... There’s just too many variables. If the thought of unpacking is daunting for you, the thought of _re-_ packing and unpacking _again_ makes you want to dive out the window like an Olympic swimmer.

...

You think that suitcase is probably going to be there for a while.

Super speed would be convenient for traversing the house, it’s true. But you walk to the kitchen once dressed at a normal, human person speed because you’ve already bruised yourself up and you haven’t even been here a full 24 hours! There’s also no need to agitate your still-healing shoulder. It’s already a pain getting a shirt on over it and you’d rather not have this problem any longer than is strictly, medically necessary.

“Ah! There you are! I was vorried you had fallen back to sleep!” Alston and Resus are already at the table, and Bella is placing a fourth plate at the end of the table. “I was just about to fetch you!”

“I’m up.” You stifle a yawn. “Just... not mentally.”

Resus snorts into a glass of red liquid. He looks even less awake than you are. You get the impression that he is not a morning vampire.

“Did you sleep well?” Bella sounds concerned as she takes her place beside her husband. You hesitantly take the only remaining chair, across from your new brother.

_Brother._ It’s such a strange thing to call a stranger. You hope things smooth over quickly.

“I understand it may take some getting used it, sleeping in a coffin...” His tone is apologetic, and you’re quick to flash Alston a smile.

“No, it was... fine.” You lie. “It’s just... new house, and all...”

They nod, but for some reason Resus seems put out. Does he not sleep in a coffin? You can’t imagine why not.

“Ve understand.” Bella places a hand on your wrist as you reach for your cup of blood. “Everybody goes through some adjusting once they’ve been taken in by G.H.O.U.L. Some of us were born here, not everyone is so lucky. Just let us know if there’s anything ve can do to make it easier.”

“Just watch!” Alston raises his glass to you as if proposing a toast. “You’ll have the hang of things in two weeks, tops! It’s always been easiest for the kids.”

He drains a quarter of his glass in one go, and you almost drop your glass at the realization.

“Blood!!” You flush. “I mean... er... what, ah...”

Resus is the first to catch on to your staring and grimaces. “It’s tomato juice.”

You don’t have to wonder why he looks so put out.

“S-sorry...” You sip from your own glass while you think of a response. “It’s just... you did mention...”

“Ah, did you tell her? About your... condition?”

“I’m _proud_ of you, my darkling! It’s nothing to be ashamed of!”

“It’s nothing, okay?” Resus grumbles, pushing hashbrowns around his plate with a fork. “She was going to find out anyway.”

“I mean... I stand by what I said, that’s really cool!” _Wait. Did he say...?_ Your face scrunches involuntarily in disgust. “T-tomato juice?”

“Like you’re one to talk.” He glances pointedly at your glass. _Fair enough._

“Cool?” Alston shares a look with his wife as they glance between you.

“Hm?” You poke at the lump of... meat? sitting on your plate and it shudders disconcertingly. _Uh oh._

“What’s ‘cool?’”

“Um...” You try to remember where you were in the conversation. Oh! “Resus? How he doesn’t... have...” He’s glaring at you. “I mean... I just think it’s cool, because he’s... done a lot of cool things? Without them? According to his friends, at least...” You try not to be obvious about it, but you’re watching the adults in hopes of mimicking how they’re eating this... whatever this is. They seem to be cutting into it like an ordinary steak, although they pin it with their forks rather forcefully to prevent it from squirming away. Maybe... maybe you’ll just start with the greens? Or purples, you should say. The squirming thing is lying in a bed of red, purple and brown leaves of some sort. A thick rust-colored sauce coats all of it, although you have to admit that as strange as the smell is it isn’t _bad,_ per se.

“You see, Resus?” Bella smiles fondly at her son while you prod at the leafy things. _Crunchy._ “I told you it was nothing to vorry about!”

“I’m not _worried_ about it, Mom.”

“She’s right, you know! You have helped save Scream Street many, many _many_ times! It’s almost embarrassing for us...”

“ _Alston._ ”

“What?? I’m just saying that the boy and his friends have saved our behinds one too many times! It’s starting to make me feel like the damsel in distress...”

Resus groans. “Can we _please_ not have this conversation right now? It’s too early for this.”

You have to ask. “Um... what is... this?” You gesture vaguely at your whole plate, trying to mask the apprehension in your voice.

_He’s glaring at me again why’s he glaring at me?!_

Thankfully Resus trains his glare on someone else, and Bella’s expression tells you that this is not the first or last time that she has heard this conversation but she would sure like it to be. “Yeah, Mom. Remind the table what it is you’re eating?”

“For the last time, Resus...”

“They’re not even the same _species,_ I don’t think- Don’t look so frightened, it’s nothing bad...”

“Nothing _bad?_ Tell that to _Lulu!_ ”

A tell-tale jingle announces the arrival of the family pet, who makes a point out of stopping to snarl at you before making her way over to her labelled blood bowl.

“ _See?_ It’s okay Lulu, you’re alright girl...”

“That’s just the poor introduction, she’s not used to having someone new around the house...”

“How can you _say_ that? Look at her, she’s terrified!”

Lulu slurps noisily at her breakfast, oblivious to the attention.

“Well. She’s upset, anyway.”

“I-it’s...” You gulp. _Please tell me this isn’t what you’re implying..._ You really, _really_ don’t like the way it’s squirming.

“Just try it, it’s good!” Alston assures you. You do not feel assured. “Resus, we’ve had leech before...”

“And they’re _practically vampires,_ why does that make it okay?!”

“ _Resus._ ”

“I-it’s... not alive still... is it?”

“Of course not, dear!” _Then why is it so twitchy?_ “ I vouldn’t start off your first morning with something you had to chase!”

_Don’t like that._

Hm. Well, you don’t want a grumbling stomach during your first day at a new school... and it would be rude to refuse without giving it a chance! You guess you’ll have to get used to this sort of thing the way the way you got used to drinking blood.

By not thinking about where it comes from.

You’re discomforted by how easily the fork goes into the leech. It would cut like butter if it would just stop squirming! It’s a small mercy that the cut off pieces barely quiver once they fall away from the main body. Severed from the muscles, maybe? You force yourself not to think about it and jam a piece in your mouth. _It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine, it’s food, it’s fine, it’s..._

...not bad, actually.

Not bad at _all._

Someone makes a sound of disgust, but you’ve gone into what you might have called a feeding frenzy before you became intimately familiar with the real deal. It’s true that G.H.O.U.L has ensured that you were well hydrated since it brought you here (and boy was _that_ an embarrassment!), but months of malnourishment have taken their toll. When they’d given you that first glass of blood off the tap, you’d drained it like you thought they would try to take it away again. They’d assured you that it was a normal reaction, but it still made you feel uncomfortably like an animal.

It took all of your focus not to eat like one now. You couldn’t even hear what was being said until you’d finished half of it and paused for a drink. Though honestly, most of the leech itself _was_ a drink. _Like a soup bowl made of bread!_ If the bread was meat and the soup was a bloody broth. By now the table seemed to have fallen silent. Resus was nibbling on some bacon and refusing to look at his parents, and the adults were both eating at a normal pace that made you feel ashamed. You’d done your best to slow down, and yet here you were: half-finished while everyone else had barely started.

Alston cleared his throat. “It’s good, right?” He laughed, but it petered out awkwardly. You didn’t like being looked at with such obvious concern. You especially didn’t like that it was earned.

“The, uh... people from G.H.O.U.L said that I’m... that I’ve entered a “survival mode”, so...? It’ll take a while for my brain to, get used to the idea that there’s a... steady supply. They said that, lots of vampires go through this? The newly turned ones, especially. So I eat and drink kind of...” _Feral._ “...weird.”

“I can’t imagine... Alston and I have always lived with G.H.O.U.L...”

Their concern makes you feel guilty. You’re fine! There’s nothing to worry about!

“Sorry...”

“Don’t apologize. Just... take your time.” Alston taps the side of his glass. “And... don’t overdo it. I hear that’s a real problem for... new blood.”

“Yeah...” You force yourself to wait a few seconds between bites. You wish you hadn’t said anything. Now it feels like they’re watching you eat, and you don’t have the nerve to see if they are.

A plate scrapes across the table.

To everyone’s surprise, it’s Resus who has finished first. Or at least, he’s decided _not_ to finish, as he seems to have picked at a little of everything, leaving most of his breakfast behind. You can’t help but eye that last strip of bacon. Your stomach is already full, but...

“Well. I’m gonna head out.”

“But you barely touched your eggs! At least take another slice of toast...”

“I’m not hungry.”

“...” You sink into your chair. You don’t _need_ more food. You’re already uncomfortably full and... you’re still draining your glass. You sheepishly set it out of reach. Then you hear your name.

“Would you like some of Resus’ leftovers? I swear, he eats like a bird!” Your new dad holds out the plate with an encouraging smile as your new brother scoffs. You shouldn’t...

You take the bacon. It just smells too good to pass up!

“’ank you.” You mumble around a mouthful of grease as you hurry to catch up to Resus. You can already hear the front door opening and you’d hate to use vampiric speed on a full stomach!

You think you hear them calling their goodbyes and encouragements as the door swings shut behind you. Then a familiar noise sets off your fight or flight response: a pet door swinging open.

You freeze as Lulu slides past you, only stopping to snarl at you one last time before wriggling away down the street. Almost as if she were purposefully ignoring you.

...

Resus is not hard to catch up to.

“You can use your powers, you know.”

You weren’t expecting that. “What?”

“Your _speed._ You don’t have to stop using it around me just because I don’t have it, okay? It _doesn’t_ bother me!” It definitely bothers him.

“I... that wasn’t why I was... my shoulder is... _oh, shoot, my shoulder!”_ The offending joint throbs as if to acknowledge that you have made a mistake. “I forgot to use the balm!”

“Then _run back and get it._ ”

“You don’t understand! I can’t _control_ it very well! I’ll just run into the door frame and make it _worse!_ ” You groan. “I’ll have to do it after school...”

“You were controlling it just fine yesterday.”

“Well _yeah,_ I can make my _body_ move fast, that’s easy! It’s my reaction time that needs work. I crash into things.” _At least it’s cloudy today._ You’ve come to appreciate grey days since your skin started sizzling in direct sunlight. You’ve been Pavlov-ed by the _sun._

For a moment you think he’s going to sigh or point out that you’ve had months to practice your new skills... but instead he just looks at you.

“Okay.”

“Sorry...”

“Don’t _apologize._ You haven’t done anything!”

“Oh,” you say. Because you don’t have anything else to say. You’re certain that you understand, and equally certain that any attempt to communicate that will only come out wrong. So you opt for silence, hoping a familiar face will ease the tension.

He wasn’t kidding when he said Scream Street is small... it’s not a long walk to the school, and you’ve only been walking in silence for a few more seconds before heavy footsteps come pounding up the street after you.

“Have a late night, did we?” Resus grins. Luke stops between the two of you and pants, hands on his knees.

“I... lost track of time... playing Invaders of the Nth Dimension...” It doesn’t take him long to catch his breath, and the way he shakes his head is almost not-quite-human. If you didn’t already know that he’s a werewolf, you’d never have noticed it. _But ‘you shake like a dog!’ isn’t much of a conversation starter, is it?_

“And how’d that work out for you?”

“Great!” Luke grins back with no trace of irony... or regret. “I powered through Planet 9 in one sitting, you should have seen it...!”

Resus shakes his head. “You’re going to fall asleep in class again...”

“Even better! I won’t have to listen to Dr. Skully! Oh, I almost forgot!” He turns to you. “How was your first morning on Scream Street?”

“Pretty good! I ate a leech. Lulu hates me, I think.”

Luke laughs. “No she doesn’t.”

“How can you tell?”

“You’re not missing any chunks, are you?” His grin widens.

“He’s right, you know. Lulu isn’t shy about going for your ankles if you make her angry. She doesn’t _hate_ you... she just doesn’t _like_ you.” At least Resus seems more at ease, even if he did just tell you a giant leech might be after your blood. _Although... that’s an eye for an eye, right?_

“Well that’s a relief.” You mutter. Luke laughs again and claps you carefully between the shoulder blades.

“That’s the spirit! Oh, I almost forgot... how’s your shoulder holding up?”

“It’s... okay...”

“She forgot her balm this morning. It’s definitely _not_ okay.”

“Hey! It’ll be fine, it’s only a few hours!”

“I saw you _wince_ and class hasn’t even started yet!”

“About time you two showed up.” You all turn forward in unison to the sound of Cleo’s voice. She’s smirking at you by the entrance to the school. “You’re holding up the new girl! Come on, you don’t want to be late on your first day!”

 

Luella waves at you as you walk in, and gestures to the desk next to her. “Good morning! You can sit with me, if you like of course you don’t have to.”

“I’d love to!” You smile and sit down. You don’t have any textbooks or supplies yet, but you’re happy to avoid the awkwardness of selecting a seat.

“How was Resus? I-I’m mean, how were the Negatives? Is everything getting along well?”

“Oh, much better! We had a heart-to-heart last night, so I think we’re cool now? He told me about his...” What’d his parents call it again? “...condition.”

“Oh! That’s progress! Assuming you took it well...”

“If by ‘well’ you mean I think it’s totally awesome, then sure!”

You hear a familiar _‘ow!’_ and turn to see Resus rubbing his arm.

Cleo smirks. “I told you it’d be fine! But I’m glad you told her.”

“You didn’t have to hit me that hard!”

“I didn’t. You’re just soft.”

Luella giggles. You lean towards her.

“Don’t worry, you have my blessing.” You whisper. And you wink, for added measure. She turns beat red and buries her face in her hands.

You might have apologized for the teasing, but you hear an adorable laugh from behind you that sounds a lot like...

_Dixon!_

He’s walking with a monster you don’t recognize, and he’s wearing the most relaxed smile you’ve seen on him. You’re so glad he’s doing well! You wave, but he doesn’t even look at you... wait, no, he’s looking your way! You try again. His smile disappears and he takes a seat at the back of the room. _O-oh._

It’s Luella’s turn to lean in. “Don’t take it personally, Dixon is trouble anyway.”

“But... he helped us...?”

“Alright, class!” Even without the stories you’ve heard, it isn’t difficult to recognize Dr. Skully as he sweeps into the room. “Settle down now! I apologize for being just a tad late, but we have an exciting announcement today!” He drops the stack of books he was carrying onto your desk with a bone-rattling clatter and rests a hand on top of it while you stare at it in dismay. _Those are for me, aren’t they._ “We have a new student this morning! She just arrived yesterday, so I’m sure some of you have already met, but I would like you all to give her a warm welcome regardless!” There’s a round of ‘hellos’ and ‘good mornings’ coupled with some grumbling that assures you that school is the same no matter what you are or where you go. “Now, why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?”

You do. “I’m staying with the Negatives while G.H.O.U.L looks for my parents, so in the meantime I hope we get along!”

“So it’s true, then! Rather extraordinary, that. Haven’t seen it happen in years.”

“So it’s happened?” You ask.

“Oh, certainly! But not for a very long time! Most runaways are caught within a few weeks’ time, so I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Until then, I have some gifts for you!” You have a feeling these aren’t the kind of gifts a kid looks forward to... and sure enough, he pulls a notebook and a pencil from his desk and sets them beside the books on your own. You groan.

“None of that, there is no greater gift than learning!”

“I can think of a few.” Luke mutters under his breath. Not quietly enough, as Dr. Skully glares at him.

“That’s because you haven’t tried it. Pay attention today and you might actually learn something.”

Your jaw drops. Your new teacher... _is so cool!!_

You’re suddenly feeling a lot more eager to be lectured. That’s not a sentiment you ever thought you’d have.

“Now then!” Skully claps his hands together at the front of the room. The last of the snickers die away as the class collectively groans. You shuffle awkwardly in your seat, trying to find a more comfortable position for your shoulder. _It’ll have to do, I guess._ “Today we will be learning about the history of magic and witchcraft. Luella, I expect you to be taking notes!”

“Yes, sir...”

You perk up. Sure, it might be _history_ but it’s _magic_ history! It’s only your first day, but maybe you’ll learn something that could actually get you started on the path of witchcraft yourself!!

...Or not.

You’ll admit to being disappointed as he begins to talk about famous magic-users with funny names that you struggle to spell and the invention of wands and cauldrons. But even if it wasn’t what you were hoping for, it beats your old history classes without question! You diligently scribble down definitions and dates and diagrams drawn on the board. Time passes quickly, and suddenly there’s a _thunk_ from Luke’s desk.

_Don’t tell me..._

“LUKE WATSON!”

He shoots upright. _Resus was right!_ “What? I was listening!”

“Really? Then what’s the difference between a spell and a hex?”

“Er... well... a spell is for... doing... magic things, and uh... a hex is... for cursing someone?”

“...Lucky guess. But as long as you’re _with us_ you might as well help me with a demonstration.” Luke dutifully walks to the front of the room, looking bored and just a little bit smug. “Luella!”

“Yes, sir?” She squeaks, hastily covering the bat-winged heart she’d been doodling in the margins of her notebook.

“You’re going to want to pay extra attention to this part of the lesson, since you’re the one who would benefit from a potion like this.”

“We’re making a potion?” _Yes!! Thank you!_ Luke takes the words out your mouth so you don’t have to! That’s an unexpected perk of being the only ‘Normal World’ kids in town!

Skully smiles. “I may not be as magically inclined as Eefa, but anyone can brew a potion. Anyone with an eye for detail, that is! Now, I want you to stand behind the desk and lift each of the ingredients as I name them, so the rest of the class can see what we’re working with here...”

From a drawer somewhere, he brings out a cauldron the size of a crockpot. “This is a portable cauldron, miniaturized for travel purposes. They’re not the _most_ effective, and they don’t produce much, but they’re great for a witch on the go! We’re going to be making a Potion of Magical Potency, or a ‘Booster’ as it’s often called in the magical community. As the name suggests, these are potions that, once drunk, increase the user’s access to magic, making them capable of casting spells they might not otherwise be able to cast! There are stronger variants of the potion, but the one we’ll be making today should be just strong enough to allow a non-magic user to cast simple spells for a short time!”

“So do you need someone to test it out?” Luke looks eager.

“The _last_ thing you need is magic powers!”

“Supportive as always, Cleo.”

“Someone’s got to be.”

“Not to worry!” Skully interjects. “Like I said, it’s a _weak_ version of the potion made in a small cauldron, so it won’t be enough for him to do much more than make his fingertips glow. Or maybe lift a pencil from a few feet away. _If he’s lucky._ ”

Luke looks disappointed, but your own enthusiasm has not been dampened! (Okay, maybe a little.) It doesn’t matter that THIS version is weak... that just means that there are STRONGER potions out there that might allow you to cast real, actual spells with real, actual magic!

You glance at Luella’s notebook and its sparse notes and various doodles. You trust her to take this part of the lesson seriously as Skully starts naming the ingredients, but just in case, you’ll make your own notes as comprehensive as possible!

...

It was hard to keep up. Skully gave a brief overview of each item he’d be working with, and Luke dutifully held them up. The tools had been prepped and the ingredients were ready to go... all he needed to do was throw them in the cauldron and stir. There was an incantation involved, which you were careful to copy down exactly. A little anticlimactic, but it’s still WAY better than math!

Class ends abruptly, and you’re startled. _Where did the time go? We just started!!_

“Having fun there?” Resus quirks a brow as Luke continues to play with his pencil. You lug your stack of textbooks along behind them, your own pencil between your fangs. He’s making it hover over his hands, flicking it like a fidget spinner to watch it twirl.

“You’ve got to try this out sometime, mate! Maybe Luella can brew us up a batch!”

“Oh! Um... I mean I could try, if that was what you wanted... But I’ve never made it before, so it might have... side effects...”

“That’s not the problem here.” Resus points out, while Cleo takes some of the books from your hands. You can’t exactly protest. “You’re a _great_ witch, but none of us knows magic but you.”

“Not true!” She carries your books with ease. “I’ve used magic before. You’ve heard of the Mummy’s Curse, right?”

“No way! I’ve met your dad. He couldn’t cast a curse if you wrote the instructions on his bandages!”

She shoots Luke a glare. “Hey! Just because he doesn’t use them doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how! And that’s not the point.”

You remove the pencil, now that you can carry your books with one hand. “You did kind of make a mess of Skully’s desk with yours.”

“Well it wasn’t intentional but I would have done it anyway, if I could!”

You laugh. You can see how an impulsive student like Luke wouldn’t get along with a teacher like Skully. You’re just glad he’s lighthearted enough to stir up trouble after the events of yesterday.

Speaking of which... your shoulder feels better now that you’ve shifted the weight you’re carrying to the opposite side.

It’s... still bothering you. But you can ignore it if you focus.

“But you _didn’t_ do it intentionally. And that’s just a weak one! Imagine how much damage you could do with a real potion!”

“A werewolf with magic is a disaster waiting to happen.” Cleo agrees. “But it might be funny if he gets himself levitated into a tree or turns his fur blue!”

“I wouldn’t mess up _that_ bad!”

“Cleo’s right, even if the potion worked, magic’s not easy to control! Remember what happened last time?” Luella adjusts her backpack straps and rubs her arm nervously.

“Yeah, but you _undid it._ Everything worked out fine!”

“That is _so_ not the point...”

You jab his arm with your eraser and he almost drops the floating pencil. “Hey. If I ever learn magic, wanna have a telekinesis fight?”

“Why stop there? We could be airbenders!”

“Why pick one? I wanna be a waterbender!”

His eyes _light up._

“What Hogwarts house are you?”

“Hufflepuff. And let me guess, you’re...”

“...Gryffindor!” You say in unison. You giggle.

“Of course! What did you expect?”

“Okay, _Lupin!_ ”

“Does anybody have any idea what they’re saying?”

“Nope. Probably a Normal World thing.”

“Erm... I’m not sure they understand how magic works?”

You turn back to the three of them in surprise. You hadn’t realized that you and Luke had gotten ahead of them. “Wait... You don’t know what HOGWARTS is?!”

“It doesn’t sound like the spell component, so... no. Not really.” Luella confesses.

“They don’t have that stuff here. I have to have my games and stuff imported from the Normal World. They don’t even have the internet!”

The look you give Luke is one of silent horror.

“I _know!_ It’s wild! But Eefa’s got this web in her shop, right...”

Why do you have the feeling that this web is literal and somehow functions as wandless wifi?

_Oh dear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Negatives: What's that you have there?  
> You: A POTION!  
> The Negatives: NO!!
> 
> Luke is showing off here... a little. He didn't make the best impression yesterday, nearly getting you banished and all. Plus you're the first non-G.H.O.U.L kid to move in since he did!


End file.
